<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Bill by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096553">Princess Bill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next-Gen Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father and Daughter Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill hopes that Victoire moves on from this hairdressing phase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley &amp; Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next-Gen Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess Bill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is the interim between trio and next-gen, but it was more fitting in the next-gen drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bill sits patiently on the floor, his daughter kneeling on the sofa behind him. Her knees are pressed into his back, just below his shoulder-blades, but he says nothing because she’s comfortable. He can handle a bit of discomfort. Her knees digging into his back is not the worst part of this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hairbrush smacks him on the head as she drops it on him, and he winces. "Stay still, Daddy," Victoire complains, taking the hairbrush that Bill grabs from the floor and offers her. She turns it over and brings it down, hitting him in the process. It gets dragged roughly through his hair and he winces again. He doesn’t say anything though, he just lets her get on with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you look like a princess,” she informs him. “You’re going to look so pretty, Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill doesn’t really want that, but he’s not one to say no to his daughter which is probably why he ended up in this situation in the first place. He wonders if he can talk her out of it and they can do something else like play a board game or play post-office or something. Last week she loved using her toy stamp on the envelopes she had to deliver. The week before it was the toy kitchen, the week before that, she was using a toy builders table. Unfortunately this week, she’s hairdressing. He can’t wait for this week to be over and for Victoire to find her new favourite activity, because nothing can be as traumatic as this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he can convince Victoire to torment… style Fleur’s hair instead, and give his poor scalp a break. Somehow she’s managed to escape this, which is completely unfair in his opinion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought you were the only one who was allowed to look like a princess?” he asks. “I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs loudly, cutting him off. “Yes, but there can be lots of Princesses,” she points out. “Like Cinderella, Snow White and Rapunzel. There’s also Belle and Sleeping Beauty. I’m going to be Rapunzel, which one are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill thinks, but he’s not that familiar with the princesses. Plus, the hairbrush being smacked against his skull hard enough to leave an indent, and being dragged through his hair (probably pulling them out in the process) is very distracting. “You decide,” he tells her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She considers this as she continues to launch her attack on his head. “You have red hair like Ariel, so you can be her,” she tells him. “And you like swimming too.” It sounds so final and he knows there’s no arguing against this. She’s decided who he is, and he’ll just have to live with that. He has to think though, because he can’t remember which one Ariel is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Swim?” Bill mutters to himself. He glances over towards the TV where there’s a stack of films. His gaze moves down the names, before he realises. “Oh, is that the mermaid one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s that sigh again and Bill is certain his daughter is rolling her eyes at his lack of princess knowledge. “Of course it is, Daddy,” she mutters, clearly unimpressed. “She has long red hair like yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hairbrush continues to attack him and Bill wonders if they can purchase a lighter one with softer bristles that’ll not be as painful. It’s top of his shopping list because he’s sure he’s got bruises on his scalp after all of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now to tie your hair into pigtails,” Victoire commands. “Where are the hair-bands?” She gets up from the sofa, giving Bill a couple of minutes to try and recover, before she returns, ready to put his hair into pigtails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still this time,” she orders him, as she grabs a handful of hair and starts to brush it. Bill knows he’s going to have to deal with knots later. “And then we can do your make-up and paint your nails,” she adds happily. “I have so many colours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill says nothing. There’s no escaping this.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>